Welcome to Shinjuku High
by rukatoitsumademo
Summary: Rika Nonaka moves to a new school, an elite all girls school, but boy is she in for a BIG surprise
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a new school**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon characters what so ever. Also, I guess I own Ms. Sasaki unless someone tells me otherwise.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Shinjuku High

It was a Saturday morning and Rika Nonaka stood before the school building, Shinjuku High, an elite all girls school.

"Here we go." Rika said to herself.

She began to walk into the school grounds when someone bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch where your go-!" Rika stopped in mid-sentence. She saw a boy about her age with a red cap you could see the shaggy brown hair under it, he was wearing a red shirt with a black hoodie, black pants, and black and red shoes to match.

'A boy on the school grounds? Rika's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the boy's voice.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy apologized.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock apparently you weren't" Rika replied in an annoyed tone of voice.

"The names Takato, Takato Matsuki, and you?" He said with a smile.

"Rika Nonaka but why should you care?" She told him.

Takato frowned then grinned.

"So you're the new student here?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

Suddenly they heard someone saying or rather shouting.

"Taka-chan!!!! Where are you, Taka-chan? Taka-chan!!!

Takato blushed at the nickname while Rika chuckled at it.

"Damn it, they found me. I guess I'll see you around." Takato said as he ran off.

Rika wondered what he meant by "see you around" but dismissed it as she saw the principal coming her way and naturally and all girls' school had a woman as their principal it was simple even an idiot could figure it out.

"Ah! You must be Rika Nonaka, please come this way to you dorm"

Rika nodded and followed the principal to the dorm rooms.

"So why did you decide to transfer at this time of the semester?"

"Well Ms...."

"Sasaki"

"Well Ms. Sasaki, my mother decided it and it's not like I can do anything about it." Rika simply stated.

"Oh, really?" Ms. Sasaki said with a frown on her face.

Rika rolled her eyes "Yes, really."

"Well, this is your dorm, and just so you know your dorm mate's name is Jeri Katou."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Ms. Sasaki opened the door and Rika saw a girl wearing a yellow blouse and a green skirt sitting on a chair reading a book.

She put the book down and looked at Rika.

"Hi!! You must be the new student, well don't just stand there come on in." The girl named Jeri said in a voice Rika thought was too cheerful.

"Now Rika, Jeri will be your guide around the school." Rika nodded at this. "Jeri, you don't mind right?" She asked Jeri. "I don't mind, in fact I want to do just that!" She replied with a smile. "Alright ill leave you two then." And with that Ms. Sasaki left. Rika stepped in the room and examined it.

The room was painted baby blue and there were two beds one was Jeri's and obviously the other was hers. There was a desk with a lamp sitting on it, books on the shelf where they're supposed to be, and two closets one for each of them.

"I'm Jeri Katou, nice to meet you." She said

"Rika Nonaka" She replied as she took a seat in the empty chair.

"So since I'm your guide, what do you want to do, explore the school or stay here?" Jeri asked.

"Well, I want to explore the school but maybe later alright?" Rika answered.

"Alright, I'll hold you on to that."

Rika smirked and Jeri giggled.

Rika looked out the window thinking ,

'Maybe this school won't be so bad....although I wonder who that guy was and what he meant by see you later? Oh well, if I have to find out, I'll find out .'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon characters if I did that would be a miracle. If the story seems familiar yeah I got the idea from Princess Princess. I don't own that either.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Welcome to Shinjuku High

It's a Sunday morning and Rika was sound asleep until....

"RIKA WAKE UP! COME ON! WAKE UP!"

"Ugh! What is it Jeri?" She looks at the clock "You know what time it is? It's still 7:30 am!" Rika complained.

"But Rika you said we would go explore the school yesterday, but you fell asleep so we couldn't do it yesterday, so I thought we could do it today."

"Fine, but why so early?"

"I don't know really."

"..."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were a sleep-in kind of person." Jeri said with an uneasy smile.

"Let's just go already."

They walked around the school, got to know each other more, until...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream was heard. It sounded like it came from a guy. "What was that?" Rika wondered out loud. "It could only be one person." Jeri replied with a sigh.

You could see someone running towards their direction. That someone got closer and closer and closer until Rika could see who was running. It was a boy, 'Hey it's that kid from before. Takato was his name I think.'

"Rika move!" She heard Jeri call out to her. 'Move? What is she talking about?'

Next thing Rika knew she was on the floor. She opened her eyes to see the boy she saw before, on top of her, she notice how close they were and blushed.

"Hey Takato, how long were you planning on staying like that?" Asked a boy with blue hair as he helped Takato up. "Ummmmm.....well.... Henry..." "Don't answer that." Takato scratched the back of his head. "Hehe."

'What are they doing in school grounds? What are guys doing in an all girls school.' Rika asked herself.

"Rika! Are you alright?" Jeri asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Rika said as she got up. "Hey! It's you!" Takato said "You know each other?" The boy named Henry asked. "Yeah! We met before right?" Rika nodded. Takato then noticed Jeri. "Oh, hey Jeri!" "Hi Takato and hi you to Henry." She said. Henry simply smiled. Rika raised an eyebrow at this. 'Jeri seems to know them.'

"Hey Henry. One question."

"What is it Takato?"

"Where's Ryo?"

"GUYS! THEY'RE COMING! WE HAVE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" someone shouted.

"Shit! Run!" shouted Takato "Why?" Rika asked "Because they're coming" "Who's coming?"

"Henry-kun!" "Taka-chan!" "Ryo-san!" "Where are you?" Came a voice

Rika felt herself being pulled by the hand, courtesy of Takato, she also saw Henry and Jeri running. They kept running until someone pulled them into a room. They stood in silence when Rika notice Takato was still holding her hand, she blushed.

"Hey Takato, you can let go of my hand now." Rika whispered Takato

Takato blushed. "Sorry about that" he whispered back.

"Hello boys, Jeri. Ah and are Rika correct? Please to meet you." A girl with reddish brown hair said.

'Who are they?' Rika thought

"You must be wondering who we are. We are the student council of the school." The girl continued. "I am Sora Takenouchi, the student council president; this is Mimi Tachikawa our vice-president, Kari Kamiya, the secretary, and lastly Yolei Inoue, treasurer."

'Can they read minds?'

"And to your question no we can not read minds." Sora said with a smile.

"Also since you are new you don't know why there are boys in the school. Which we will explain to you now. Mimi, if you please. "

"Shinjuku High, an elite all girls school, has a tradition of inviting boys to join the school in order to break up the monotony of life surrounded by nothing but females." Mimi explained

"They are reqiured to cheer on the school's outdoor and indoor teams. They will also receive partial profit they can use as pocket money from the photography club that takes pictures of them and sells them to other students. The school rules require the photography club to share profits with whoever serves as model for the photos they sell, and the photographs are the most sought-after" Kari continued

"When there is a conflict between their work and school classes, absence from class or leaving early can be considered as a school vacation, and the absence will not show up on his attendance record. Every month they receive thirty school luncheon vouchers each. Therefore, when they eat at school, they do not have to pay. All necessary school supplies (notebooks, school apparel, etc.) are covered by the budget, which is the largest in the whole school." Yolei finished.

"Well, that's about it. I hope you understood that."

"We'll be going now. Thank you for the help." Henry told the student council. They left the room.

"Hey, let's all go to our dorm and hang out there." Ryo suggested

"Yeah let's go" Takato said enthusiastically.

Jeri and Rika nodded.

They headed towards the boys dorm.

"Computer!" Ryo exclaimed.

Henry went over to the book shelf and grabbed a book to read Jeri soon joined him, leaving Takato and Rika.

Takato noticed the awkward silence so he decided to start a conversation.

"Hey you heard of Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" Takato asked Rika.

"Yeah, who's your favorite?" "Link, you?" "Pit." She said with a smirk. "Awsome."

The day went on everyone had gotten to know everyone more, laughs were shared, and they all had a good time.

"We got to go. It's almost curfew. See you guys soon." Jeri said

"Yeah,see ya, and don't let the bed bugs bite Takato" Rika said meaning to scare Takato, since she learned he was a bit of a scardey cat.

"Umm..yeah…sure..Good night." Takato said shakily. Rika grinned.

"Bye!" Ryo shouted from inside the room.

"See ya later then." Henry said.

Rika and Jeri went back to their dorm. Upon arrival, Rika then declared one thing.

"I only have one thing to say about this school."

"And that would be?" Jeri wondered

"This school is crazy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon characters if I did that would be a miracle. If the story seems familiar yeah I got the idea from Princess Princess. I don't own that either.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Welcome to Shinjuku High

"Finally! Summer vacation!" Ryo rejoiced. It was indeed summer vacation and Henry, Jeri, and Ryo were going home for about a week or so.

"You guys aren't going home for the summer?" Jeri asked.

"Nope. I'll be staying in here for the vacation." Rika answered.

"And you Takato?" Jeri continued "Yeah, that's right."

"You guys can come over to my house if you want. Just give me a call to let me know, alright?" Henry told the two.

"Yeah, sure no problem." Takato said.

"Well, I'm going home so, I'll see you guys around." Ryo called out.

"Bye you guys. Have fun!" Takato said as he waved good bye.

"Bye" Rika said before walking away.

"Hey Rika, want to stay over in our dorm. We can turn up the AC if you want." Takato suggested

"Sure, it's too hot to do anything else anyway." agreed the red haired girl

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So, why didn't you go home? Like everyone else?"

"Well, I don't want to be a burden to my uncle and aunt." Takato replied.

"What do you mean?" Rika continued

"My parents died in an accident, my uncle and aunt adopted me. They took care of me, raised me like their own child." Takato explained. "My uncle and aunt were experiencing problems with financial businesses, I realized, I was just a burden for them. I was just another load for them to carry. So when my uncle told me I got an invitation to go to this school. I told him I would go immediately, so yeah it's ok for me to work like this. Cheering for the teams, going to photo shoots, performing because then they won't have to take care of me as much. I don't have to pay when I eat here. I don't need to worry myself about supplies. I also earn the pocket money. I can carry my own weight this way."

Rika nodded her head. "Ah, that makes sense."

*Rika Nonaka, you have a phone call from your family. Repeat: Rika Nonaka, you have a phone call from you family.*

"I'll go get that." Rika said sadly. She leaves the room to answer the phone.

'Should I follow her? No, that would be an invasion of privacy but she sounds so sad. I should go. Alright, let's go Takato.' So with that set in mind Takato followed Rika.

"Yes, I've already made plans for the summer. No, I'll be fine. Yes, I'm sure." He could hear her talking on the phone. 'Who is she talking to?' He thought "Alright. Everything's fine here. No need to worry. Yeah, thanks."She hung up the phone.

'Ah! Better get out of here before she ca-'

"Takato, what are you doing here?" Takato looked to see a very angry Rika glaring at him, and if looks could kill...

'Shit!' "Wah! Nothing, nope nothing really, yeah I was just umm...ah forget it. You have every right to be angry, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Her face softened and said "No, it's alright. Just forget this ever happened, okay?"

"How can I forget it when one of my closest friends seems so sad? Who were you talking to anyway?"

"It was my mom. She wants me to come home for the summer."

"Why not go?"

"Because I don't want to go home."

"What? Why not?"

"Let's go back to the dorm, and I'll tell you."

"Okay."

-----------------------------------------------

"Alright, listen closely and listen good, I'm only going to tell you this once, okay?" Takato nodded his head. "When I was little, my father left us ending with me and mother alone. Now she's obsessed with modeling. Also she thinks of nothing else but looks and fashion and all that junk. She also tries to get me to model, just like her she says, but I don't want to do all that crap. I want to do things I want to do and I don't think she even cares about what I feel, but then again nobody cares about me so what would make her any different."

"Maybe you should tell her what you just told me. You do know talking to her will make it better. I'm sure she'll understand." Takato said

"Maybe...."

"And you know I care right?" Rika blushed.

"Thanks, thanks a lot Takato."

"No problem. It's what I do" he said a big grin on his face.

Rika chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure you do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon characters if I did that would be a miracle. This is my version of Princess Princess. I don't own that either.

Chapter 4: Welcome to Shinjuku High

"So bored! Why do we have to study we its still summer? And why is it so freaking hot?" Rika complained.

"Sensei says the air conditioner broke." Takato replied.

"Fine, but I don't get this at all. This is hopeless. Do you get it?" Rika complained once more.

"No I don't but maybe Henry would. He did say we can come over anytime right?" Takato reminded her. "So, let's go over to his house and ask him to help us."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on call him!"

"I'm going, I'm going. Chill out will ya?" he said with a chuckle.

--------------------------------------------------------

"It's the north exit. Right?"

"Nice job Takato, you managed to get us lost!"

"We are not lost, I'm just not sure if we're at the right place."

"And that's any better?"

"Geez, you two fight like and old married couple." Came a voice. (AN: I know this has been used like a lot of time but I can't help it :P)

"We do not!" They both shouted and looked to see Henry.

"Henry!"

"Hey you guys." Henry says

"Ha! We didn't get lost. We are at the right place!" Takato said

"Sorry to make you came and pick us up Henry" Takato told the other boy.

"It's fine. No problem at all. It is just a 10 minute walk. Shall we go now?" They began to walk to the Wong residence.

----------------------------------------------------------

(AN: I'm going to change Henry's house.)

"Wow, big house! Hey Rika, I guess Henry's a rich kid."

"Yeah, apparently so."

"I am not really that rich you know."

"But you do admit you are rich."

"Uhhh..let's just go inside and have something cold to drink." Henry said.

"Yeah, it's too hot here." Rika agreed as they entered the house.

"I'm back!" Henry called out.

"Ah, Henry, you're friends decided to come over." A girl wearing a pink blouse, blue skirt and a frilly white apron over it all asked Henry.

Rika blinked once, and blinked again. 'I swear I saw flowers in the background.'

"Yeah, this is Rika and that's Takato." Henry introduced.

"Ah! Good afternoon!" They said.

"Who do you think that is?" Takato whispered over to Rika.

"I don't know!" Rika hissed back.

"I'll go get you all something cold to drink. Henry, you should take hem to your room."

Henry nodded "Yeah, thanks"

"Was it just me or were there flowers in the background?" questioned Rika.

"No, I saw it too. It was kind of a young girl's style." Takato responded.

"Hey you guys, come on my room is on the second floor." Henry explained.

"Hey Henry. That girl, was she your older sister?" Takato questioned as they entered Henry's room.

"No way that's was his older sister. That was his younger sister, right?" Rika retorted.

"Younger wouldn't be that polite she was the older sister."

"You saw the flowers in the background. You even said young girl's style." Rika objected.

"Older!"

"Younger!"

"Older!"

"Let's ask Henry then!"

"Fine!"

"Well Henry? Who's right?"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Here are you're drinks! Oh, is anything wrong?" the girl came back carrying the drinks.

"Umm... are you Henry's older or younger sister?" Takato asked.

"I'm Henry's mother, but my, you two are such sweet talkers, like little adults!" she giggled. As she did the drinks went flying soaking the two so called sweet talkers.

Henry looked at them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Have fun kids!" Henry's mother left the room. "Takato, Rika?"

"Henry...I'm not so sure I should ask you this but...is she you're step-mother by any chance?" Rika wondered

Henry looked down. "She's my real mother."

"Eh? How old is she?" Takato asked.

"43 years old." Henry mumbled.

"..."

The two were speechless, until a knock came at the door.

"Henry, you have a minute? Henry?" Another one of Henry's relatives came in, short hair and was wearing a blue shit with black shoulders and baggy jeans and sweatbands around the wrists. "Oh, you have guests, I'll come back later then."

"No it's alright." Takato told

"Yeah, it's fine, tell him whatever it is you need to tell him." Rika continued.

"Really? Okay then."

"That must be the older brother." Takato told Rika

"Maybe but after seeing his mother we can't rely on looks alone." Reminded Rika.

"So are you suggesting that's the father?"

"I don't know he could be immortal like the mom."

"Sorry to disturb all of you."

"No problem!" Takato smiled

"So who was that Henry? Older brother or your father?" Rika queried.

"My older sister." Came the reply.

"Wha-?" Takato looked shocked.

"Impossible!" Rika was surprised as well.

"Ah well...actually this is just the beginning and-" Henry started.

"What do you mean? Are the rest of your family like that?" Takato asked.

"Could they all be like that?" Rika pondered.

"No my father and brother are normal. They should be normal. I think they're normal."

"You think?" "Should be?" said by Takato and Rika respectively.

"Henry! Henry!" someone shouted.

"Another one? Who could it be this time?" A little girl entered the room.

"Oh, it's you Suzie." Henry sighed. She looked over to Rika and Takato.

"Ah Taka-chan you're here!" She cried out.

"Uhhh.....Taka-chan?" He heard Rika and Henry laughing.

"Taka-chan!" Rika laughed. Suzie glared at her.

"Takato-chan, do you want to play? She continues now looking at Takato or rather Taka-chan.

"Umm no thanks Suzie maybe next time." Takato tells her.

"Alright then. See you later Taka-chan. She said with a smile.

He looked at Rika and Henry still laughing at what had just happened.

"Henry! What the hell was that about?" Takato demanded to know.

"Sorry Takato I have no idea how or why but I think Suzie has a crush on you." Rika laughs harder.

"Aww....man" Takato complained.

"Henry, does this mean that only your father and older brother are the only ones left?" Rika questioned.

"Yeah, that's right."

Then a knock came at the door.

"I hear your friends are here Henry."

"Yeah that's right. This is Takato and that's Rika." Henry said

"Is this the father or older brother?" Takato whispered to Rika.

"No, he looks to old to be the brother." She whispered back.

"But look at we have come up with so far we can't judge on appearances."

"Are these people even human?"

"I'm not so sure myself."

"Nice to meet you I'm Henry's..." he began.

"Wait!"

"These people...." Takato wondered out loud.

"I know what you mean." Rika replied.

"Eh? What's wrong with you two? What do you mean?" Henry said worried about his two friends.

"It's alright. Pleased to meet you I'm Henry's father. People usually say this family is a little strange." Henry's father stated.

Rika shook her head 'More like very strange.'

'A little strange? Well I guess he is kind of normal' Takato thought.

"Now come on, it's dinner time." Henry's father announced.

------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was outside, and they were having barbeque.

"Hurry up already I'm hungry" Suzie wailed.

"Suzie calm down we have guests remember?" Jaarin said

"But I can't help it I'm hungry!" Suzie bawled

"Hello! I'm back." Said a voice.

He walks over to Henry, Rika, and Takato. "You must be our guests. Henry they are your friends correct?"

"Yeah they are, Rinchei."

"You must be Henry's older brother. Nice to meet you. I'm Takato and this is Rika." Takato smiled, as Rika nodded.

"Hello, pleased to meet you as well. I'm Rinchei Wong, Henry's older brother." Rinchei said.

"Hey Rika. We finally got one right!" Takato realized.

Rika laughed. "No duh, genius!"

AN: Sorry if I made Henry's family kind of weird. Gomenasai. 'Till next time!

Also I don't know when I'll be updating soon....stupid writers block dammit!


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

* * *

Hey guys and girls...um...sorry but I'm afraid I'll be leaving this story.

As much as I would like to finish it, I can't.

School has come

And I lost my entire idea on this story.

If you want to continue it go on just tell me so I know.

Leave it in a review or if you want PM me

Whatever works.

Thanks for reading.

Once again, sorry for leaving it.

Take care, you guys.

Sincerely yours,

rukatoitsumademo

* * *


End file.
